Someone To Hold Onto
by daisherz365
Summary: After the storm, you always need someone to fall back onto. John/Molly friendship.


**Title: Someone To Hold On To**

**Fandom: BBC's Sherlock**

**Pairing: Small amount of Sherlock/Molly & John/Molly **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock in any way. All rights reserved. **

He had been gone. He had left thirty minutes ago. He said it was safer this way. He said that he didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

A text had come through fifteen minutes ago from an unfamiliar number but she knew it could only be him. He had to get one of those untraceable go phones.

**Thank you.**

Molly just laid there on her couch not wanting to move. She could feel the tears rushing down her face but she ignored them. Instead, she cuddled closer to Toby her cat who had jumped up to her when he noticed her state of sadness.

The sound of her phone ringing had her up once more. Toby scurried away at the sudden movement and the loud ringing sound. Molly picked up her phone and hesitated momentarily from answering the phone. Though she knew she had to.

_**John W.**_

It read across the screen. She shut her eyes and tried to calm down a bit before accepting the call. "J-John h-h-hi." She was shaking as she bit her lip.

"Molly. Can you meet me somewhere?" He sounded just as bad. Probably worse, Molly noted as she tried to focus on his request.

"Okay. Sure. W-where?"

"The rooftop." He whispered.

Molly couldn't contain the gasp that came out nor could she try to ask him why he wanted to go there, John had already hung up. The dial tone was the only thing she could hear. Molly pressed the end button before getting to her feet and heading out the door.

She hadn't taken off her coat. She didn't really have the energy to after Sherlock told her he was leaving. It had been like she had been struck down with a lightning bolt of emotions. Sadness. Emptiness. Loss.

She wished she could have something to make him stay. He had only told her he would be around. She wouldn't know where however. He was being extra secretive.

She told herself it was for the best. Sherlock was trying to protect her. To protect all of them. That's why he asked for her help in the first place. He trusted her.

Now, he was trusting her to do something else. Help John.

She could do, Molly told herself twenty minutes later as sge was climbing the steps to the rooftop where just nearly a week ago she had helped commit an illegal act. It was for the better though. She told herself again.

"John." She choked out as she neared him. He was just standing there bundled up in his coat. His hands were by his sides. His stature was tense but he seemed to relax a smudge at her voice.

Molly didn't know John. Nor would she pretend to. She had made a final promise to her friend and she was going to do her best to keep it.

She stepped closer and seeing as he had turned slightly she didn't have to move very much to wrap her hand around his as she stopped next to him. He gave her hand a small squeeze as he turned back to look over the streets below. They both were quiet for awhile.

Molly thinking, while John looked on.

"I just wanted to see what it was like for him. Maybe it would help me understand what ..." John stopped as he looked at Molly. She was crying, but he noticed she didn't move to wipe them away.

"It won't help, John." She whispered as she looked down and away from him. She could see how broken he was. Although she was a tad bit confused as why he called her of all people she wasn't going to leave him. "Sherlock loved you. In his final moments that's all he cared about." John felt her squeeze that seemed quite small given how much larger his hand was in comparison. He felt it though. He knew she just needed someone to hold on to.

As did he himself.

"He was protecting all of you. I'm no one of concern here but I honestly believe he cared for Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and you. You were his important people."

Molly could feel John's gaze on her but she just sniffled away. It was only when she felt him pull her to him did she know that he want to say something. "He cared about you too. He just showed it in a different way."

For the first time Molly felt that John was confident about this fact. Molly just gave him a small nod as she carefully wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms around her a few moments later. Then there they were grasping onto the one person they count on now.

Molly and John.

**A/N: Something that's been on my mimd for awhile. I hope you like. Please let me know what you think. - D.**


End file.
